Hot Sauce & Handcuffs
by Orange Sherbet
Summary: "So, Itachi, I've been told you're dating Kisame-sempai. How's the sex?" Itachi never was good at just letting things go. Sakura Haruno was about to learn the hard way how to keep her big mouth shut.


o

o()o

o

_**Hot Sauce & Handcuffs**_

o

o()o

o

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Shut up."

_Where the hell are Sasuke and Naruto when you need them?_ I thought, cursing my big mouth for not staying shut during lunch today. I just _had _to go up to _the _Itachi Uchiha and say "So I heard you and Kisame-sempai are dating. Is the sex good?"

I really should know by now not to agree to Ino's dares.

But she offered me dango. DANGO. THE CONIVING BITCH KNOWS THAT IS MY ONLY WEAKNESS.

It probably didn't help my case that right after I said it, the entire cafeteria burst out laughing and me and Ino make a run for it. We probably just pissed him off even more.

...Correction. _I _probably just pissed him off even more.

So now here was, hands cuffed together, gray jacket falling down my arms and green camisol riding up, thrown carelessly in the back of Itachi's car, looking for all the world like the moron who took candy from the stranger.

BUT IT WAS NOT CANDY, IT WAS MOTHERFUCKING DANGO HE OFFERED ME.

Damn. Sometimes, life can really suck.

"Where are we going?" I asked Itachi, who was currently driving the car. None of his buddies from the Akatsuki were here, and I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

"Keep your mouth shut."

"But I need to know!"

"Hn."

"Don't you 'hn' me! You didn't even really have dango! WHERE ARE WE GOING?"

"I should've duct taped your mouth." He said, turning into the deserted college parking lot and unbuckling his seat belt. Ah, so he was a safety first rapist. I see.

"Um...are you gonna let me go now?" I asked. Itachi turned around in his seat and gave me a look that said 'yeah. _right_.'

He hopped over into the backseat with me, and I pressed myself against the door. I mentally cursed Ino. I'm about to get raped thanks to her.

"Didn't I tell you to keep your mouth shut?" Itachi asked, pulling something out of the back pocket of his jeans. He arranged himself on the seat so that he was leaning over me.

"But you wouldn't even tell me where we were going!" I argued. This was so not fair! "Or _why _we were going!"

Okay, that was unnecessary. I knew why he had kidnapped me, I just had to make sure that it was really because of what happened in the cafeteria and not because he had some creepy pink fetish.

Itachi smirked, "You know why."

_He's pretty hot when he isn't giving everyone the Uchiha Death Glare..._I thought. The badass look really suited him.

"But now I have to prove to you that I'm _definitely _not dating Kisame."

"But why! Is this some kind of guys' honor thing? Because I know you're not gay! I-I mean..._look _at you!" I exclaimed.

Itachi blinked, caught off guard. Then a slow, scary-as-Naruto-wearing-a-thong smirk crept across his face. "Sakura, do you know what this is?"

He held a bottle of hot sauce in front of my face. I blinked, secretly wondering if he was high.

"It's hot sauce." I stated.

Itachi nodded, "Yes, and it's very hot hot sauce. It's good for teaching people to keep their mouths shut." He unscrewed the cap as the little lightbulb in my brain flickered.

"WAIT!" I said. Itachi looked at me expectantly.

_SHIT! THINK OF SOMETHING, HARUNO!_

_THINK OF WHAT?_

_DISTRACT HIM!_

"I wish my eyelashes were as long as yours!" I blurted out.

_We're dead._

Itachi raised an eyebrow, obviously amused. "You're a strange girl, Sakura."

"It's the hair," I mumbled. He chuckled.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Itachi started toying with a strand of my hair, leaning a little to close to me. We were now chest to chest. "You know, I _could _just forget everything that happened today..." He whispered in my ear.

"Indeed, you could." I agreed, hope rising.

"But whose to say you won't do it again?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbows to look me in the face. He was now fully on top of me, and my hands were still handcuffed in front of me.

"I won't!" I promised. Itachi shook his head.

"I'll need to punish you..." He leaned down again, disappearing underneath my chin. He kissed down my neck, hot sauce completely forgotten.

"Aren't you going to at least free my hands?" I pleaded, trying to create some distance by putting my hands on his chest. He grabbed them with one of his.

"Where's the fun in that?"

And then he kissed me. He pushed me back against the seat, hands worming their way under my top. I gasped, giving him the chance to slip his tongue in my mouth and battle mine for dominance. Of course, my tongue lost.

His hand tangled in my hair and mine yearned to do the same. If only the damn handcuffs weren't in the way. Itachi pressed against me one more time before sitting up again, leaving me breathless.

"I think that'll do." He said, taking the handcuffs off me and slipping his hot sauce back in his pocket. I struggled for words.

"All that-I mean, that's all? You're just gonna let me go?" I asked.

Itachi gave me a strange look. "Well, I can't very well rape you. That seems to be against the law."

My jaw dropped. "So you kidnapped me, threatened me with hot sauce, and molested me just to let me go afterwards?"

"Hn."

"Really, Itachi? Really?"

"Really. But you are somewhat interesting. We should continue this sometime." He said, giving me a smirk that made my knees go weak.

"Like when?" I asked, breathlessly. Just like one of those girls on Ino's romance movies.

"Tomorrow. You. Me. My house. I'll see you there after school." And then he kissed me one more time, opened my door and shut it behind me.

I watched him drive off, totally dumbfounded.

I really should do Ino's dares more often.

o

o()o

o

_**Don't you just LOVE itasaku?**_

_**I saw this pic on DeviantART,**_

_**and tada! THIS was born!**_

_**Sequel? Lemme know,**_

R

_E_

**V**

I

_E_

**W**

!


End file.
